


On The Mark

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [45]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hangover, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	On The Mark

“Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine this morning,” Arthur grinned as Merlin shuffled into the kitchen and blindly tried to manhandle to coffee machine into giving him some much-needed caffeine. 

Merlin took a few moments out of this desperate negotiation to flip Arthur the bird.

“You look like you’ve gone a few rounds with Mike Tyson.”

“More like a bottle of Maker’s Mark,” mumbled Merlin, wincing as the coffee machine hissed at him. “Your coffee machine hates me.”

Arthur went over, pressed the right buttons and the coffee machine gurgled to life.

“Want to tell me why you went ten rounds with a bottle of whiskey?”

“It wasn’t a fight. It was just a disagreement.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows and Merlin sighed in exasperation.

“I thought I could handle a few shots after the shitty week I had, okay?” Merlin explained, keeping a close eye on the coffee machine.

“...and the whiskey disagreed?”

“No, it was fine until I woke up. Then it disagreed. With everything. I think I threw up a kebab I ate in uni.”

Arthur took pity on Merlin and poured a cup of coffee for him.

“Here’s some life advice my friend, the whiskey always wins.” He punctuated it by dropping a peck on Merlin’s nose.


End file.
